Wrath of KHR Casts!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: For fun, I am here to show you guys how the KHR Casts teach whoever made a certain young Vongola cry! This is what happens when they find out about the thing called "Anime is Satan" from my other story "Mission To All KHR Fans"!


"Ah, hello~! You clicked this knowing what could be inside, right~? Well, anyway, please be mindful of minor blood, violence and some other themes not suitable for children," I greeted politely like a hostess and bowed respectfully. "I am Black-chan and I welcome you all to a special fanfiction (made by me) where you will see just how scary and dangerous it is to anger a bunch of strong, bloodthirsty and crazy mafia with some deadly civilians as well!"

"Oh yes, I don't own KHR and just borrowing them for my fun, okay?"

I took a look at my list of characters from the show and grinned all too sadistically, pressing out a button which made a big television came to view.

"First up, the cat-and-dog duo, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi~!"

The television drew closer and I disappeared from the sight. It showed a very annoyed-looking silver-head and a very smiling black-head.

* * *

"Why am I always stuck with you, baseball freak?" the so-called irritated silver cat, Gokudera Hayato, growled loudly at his companion.

While said companion, the so-called cheerful-looking black dog, Yamamoto Takeshi, laughed casually as if he didn't hear the growl and put his arms onto the other's shoulder like they were best friend. "Maa, let's just think of how to get back to them."

While in truth they were never really a cat nor a dog, the two had an awful lot similarity to those two animals. But why were to arch nemesis (in Gokudera's head) teaming up exactly?

Simple. Their sweet innocent and loving master (actually their boss-slash-best friend) was deemed a devil (A DEVIL!) by some really annoying people (in other words:_ bastards_). And while in other circumstances, they wouldn't do anything since their master didn't like violence, they knew they had to do for their master** cried**, heartbroken tears.

Screw being in jail! They**_ hurt_** their master and they must **pay**.

"What to do?"

So they were currently thinking of how to tor...er, have a nice talk to them about insulting their master like that.

"How about we make a bet on who can make them scream the loudest?" asked of the usually friendly with an almost sadistic smirk.

Oh, where had the innocent teens go?

His partner-in-crime that had never ever agreed to the baseball fan smirked in _agreement_ and pulled off a face that made passer-buyers scream and faint from the spot.

"Then, I suggest you let me tell you want to do and you tell me what I'm going to do," the smirk still held on his face and his posture was full of confidence. "Fair enough?"

Without much hesitation, the latter nodded excitedly. "Okay, then I want you to teach them about stuffs," a smirk of confidence on the rain guardian's face came to view and he waited for the smaller teen's answer to that.

"Then you have to play baseball with them," the silver-head replied back, not at all bothered with what he was told to do. He knew he could still make them scream in pain.

"Let the game begin!"

Insert evil laugh and music. Yup, those **bastards** were _(ARE)_ in for hell!

...

"Say, you guys want to baseball with me?"

Friendly smile, check. Friendly handshake, check. Friendly invitation, check.

Who would have thought the tall black-haired teen would be anything but friendly?

Seriously not the dumb vict...er, players since they accepted the invitation.

One guy got ready to hit the ball with the baseball bat when he stared at Takeshi's face.

He paled at the seriously scary look in his face and loss all his color at the speed of the ball.

"Maah, sorry about that! It seemed like I _can't_ control my own speed and **hit** your nose!"

The guy who got hit by the nose moved his hand to the nose and notice the blood escaping from it.

He stared at the teenage in front of him and focused on the change of fast.

Evil smirk, check. Evil grip on the small ball, check. Evil aura, check.

Oh, they're dead, weren't they?

"Let's continue, nee?"

Yes, yes, they were.

They were the cause of Tsuna's tears after all.

And all by a simple game named "Baseball".

...

"I'm your substitute teacher, Gokudera."

Eyeglasses, check. Hair tied in the ponytail, check. White lab coat, check.

Did he screamed anything than a handsome professor?

Nope, nope, he did not.

So it's pretty obvious the students in the class immediately taken a liking to their professor.

Gokudera smirked devilishly, making the female students swooned at him.

Well, let's see if they'll survive the lesson.

"Okay, let's start..."

He opened his mouth and talked about the difficult to understand explanation with all the numbers and science and bang!

The students' jaws were on the floor.

"Now, who can summarize what I just said?"

The students looked else way at the practically growing smirk of their professor.

"I see... Well, that just means you guys will all fail."

Hayato felt his smirk go wider than usually at the instant paling and loss of color of the students.

Oh, the students' were gonna learn another way of dying.

Getting their head exploded from all the information told to them.

"Now, I call..."

Did it just got worse?

"Please answer my question..."

Yes, yes, it did.

But they were the cause of his boss's dilemmas so who cared?

And they would now be traumatized by "learning" more now than they already were.

...

"So it's a tie, huh?" Gokudera asked, smoking lightly.

"Yup," Yamamoto laughed but there was disappointment in his voice.

"Tch. At least they screamed in pain."

"Oh well! At least they bleed~!"

_"By baseball/teaching!"_

Seriously, who in the world said that torture was just full violence?

Simple daily activities could be tortured, too!

**...If the KHR Cast did it.**

* * *

"Well, now aren't they sweet to do the_** least**_ painful torture?" I asked with a smirk and hit a button again, making the television go dark and then colored up as another video played.

"Next up, the bloodthirsty assassin squad, the Varia!"

* * *

In the Mansion of the Varia, one anger boss kept on barking for steak.

Xanxus had just got message about the so-called Vongola Decimo being emotionally due to some scumbass' insult to him.

And of course, the Varia would just say he was just irritated at the pathetic actions of someone who had defeated him and not because he was worried about the weak brat.

No siree, he was definitely _not_ worried at the brat.

"Xanxus-sama, the search was a success. We had found those who insulted the Decimo. We await your orders."

He was just looking for new toy.

"Destroy them."

That he wanted to be destroy.

"And keep one alive."

Yes, he was simply bored.

Oh, did his reason keep on changing?

...

A boy sighed in relief as he wasn't going to go the same way as his other companion and most likely be killed.

But his relief turned horror at facing a really tall man that just screamed "scary" to his eyes.

Mm... He seemed to have wet his pants.

"Get me steak, trash!"

Well, that's not so bad, right?

Wrong, the boy kept on getting gut at or blasted with flames after making even the slightest mistake.

"Kya! Hello, cutie~!"

Oh, goody, he met the other member.

Worse, he almost lost his sanity at the comments sent by the fanboy.

"I don't like you."

Great, he also made an enemy out of the so-called right-hand which he doubt was true.

Agh, he just got electrified.

"VOII! Be my practice dummy!

Well, it couldn't get worse now, right?

What he didn't know was he just jinxed himself.

"Ushishishishi! You'll be a great target practice for a prince like me~!"

God, he couldn't feel his arms and legs and just about every inch of his body.

Did a knife just almost flew through his stomach?

Oh, it was better if he hadn't been chosen and if he just died.

It was much better done serving an assassin squad.

"Mammon-san, I bet ten bucks he won't survive today."

"Twenty, he'll survive."

* * *

"I'm with Mammon, that guy will survive and suffer more," I thought aloud with satisfaction and looked at my list of order, paling at the next names a little. I pushed a button again, making the tv change the scene again.

"Next up, the pineapple duo mist, Chrome and Mukuro."

* * *

"So, what do you think we shall do to those schnooks who had hurt our sky?" Mukuro asked dangerously sweet.

And Chrome...

**Smirk!** The good and quiet girl who was shy and not one on dirty tricks smirked!

"Well, we could always give them the terror of their lives."

Oh, blessed the innocent souls as they had all been taken.

"And what kind of illusions do you suggest, my dear Chrome?"

The smirk seemed to grew wider and wider.

"Well, since they love talking about hell so much, how about we **show** them what real hell is, Mukuro-sama?"

The aura around them became darker every minute.

"Well, said, my dear Chrome. _Well, said_."

* * *

"I apologize at that not really torture scene but due to the two's action being still not suitable for the ratings that is all I could show," I bowed in apology and looked at my list again, smiling at the names.

"It's girl power time! Next up, Nana, Haru, Kyoko and Hana!"

* * *

"I insist. Eat as much as you want," Nana stated with a housewife smile as group of boys who she knew had insulted her son ate to their hearts' desire.

Their tummy grew so big they couldn't move and they had fallen asleep.

**_In a stranger's house._**

The smile now turning into sadistic smirk, she called her three other subjects.

"Hana, you do the make-up."

A nod and the raven-head went to look for a make-up set.

"Haru, costumes please!"

With smirk and a great shriek, the girl ran to look for the perfect dress.

"Kyoko, hair!"

A nod and smile, the girl did as told, liking her work apparently.

In all the work being done, Nana sat in a chair like a devil in hiding.

She had all the equipment needed to her side and she had burned the old clothes of the boys.

She thought they needn't a new and a new look they would get.

Maybe even a new _gender_!

**"Done!"**

Nana smirked at their work and flashed!

Embarrassing pictures of guys being in a pink girly dress with tiara and girly stuffs and also pictures of them walking the streets with those clothes and either getting pick on by a drunk male or someone insulting them at how they looked.

Those pictures were just uploaded and worldwide, the guys' names were known to the world.

* * *

"I wish they'd cross-dress Tsuna next for fun. I want the pictures," I mumbled with a pout and pushed a button again.

The television showed an energetic sun guardian and a whining lightning guardian.

"Oh, what do you know... It's Mr. Extreme and Lambo-sama._ Now, where's my popcorn?"_

* * *

Mr. Extreme as the nickname indicated shouted loudly, "EXTREME BOXING!"

The group of guys, who he caught since they were the ones who made his younger brother cry in guilt and insulted said brother by saying he's some kind of satanic nonsense, cuddled in fear of what the boxer would do.

They suddenly wished they didn't choose to spar with Ryohei.

They'd rather babysit the child than to get themselves hit.

Ugh, they couldn't move their body anymore and they seriously didn't understand why they were targeted, too.

Oh, if only they knew they were in a**_ less_ **terrifying torture than the others.

...

"Lambo-sama demands we play catch now!"

The females smiled at the Lambo's cuteness and agreed wholeheartedly.

They didn't choose to spar with his _big brother_ (AKA Ryohei) since they didn't like violence plus it's just babysitting. How hard could it be?

**Very.**

They played catch happily and the kid threw pink stuffs at them.

Was it just them or was that grenades?

They played tag with some bruise and the boy saw them with a big boar on his side.

Was it just them or was the boar tackling them like a Tauros from Pokemon?

And when they played dress-up and the kid threw a bazooka to himself.

Was it...

Oh wait, they already fainted.

* * *

"Ah, I like Lambo's torture," I said cheerfully and added sadly, "It's almost the end..."

"Last up, the duo that needs rising of ratings from abusive violence, Hibari-san and Reborn!"

* * *

"For disobeying rule #1827 that states no one shall disrespect or insult or touch Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Glare, check. Roll looking really scary and angry, check. Tonfas, check.

Hibari's out to get those idiots.

"I'll bite you herbivores to death!"

Oh yes, bite meant throwing tonfas to the stomachs, a hedgehog growing bigger and chasing after them, kicking their entire body, their gut being hit on continuously, their bones being break and sending them to the nearest hospital close to hell's door.

Well, at least they survive, right?

_Wrong._

"So you guys are my **_vic_** -patients?"

White lab clothes, check. Doctor's **(fake)** ID, check. Eyeglasses, check. Smirk, check.

Meet the doctor their doctor, Adult Reborn. A.K.A. Tsuna's sadistic tutor.

Oh, did they just paled at the obvious word 'victim' slipped in the doctor's mouth?

"How about I_ heal_ you guys?"

And by heal, he meant hitting with all stuffs Leon change into, healing them, making them voiceless so no one could know what's happening, and also using his gun.

But of course, they were still healed so it's fine, right?

Oh, they fainted again.

* * *

"I somehow pity them," I thought with a sweat-drop and bowed, the KHR Casts appearing out of nowhere. "Well, that's it~ Hope you all enjoyed this~!"

"This is a waste of time/money," they said simultaneously while Tsuna smiled gratefully, "I'm really thankful for what you guys did for me!"

I let out a giggle to those blushes that surfaced and then smiled innocently as some bazookas came to the unsuspecting group.

_Poof!_

There went their ten-year-selves going to punish what those idiots did to do their young boss/younger self.

"I so going to get my camera and capture what they did!"

I waved and quickly stalked the ten-year-selves.

"Thanks for reading~!"


End file.
